tivariafandomcom-20200214-history
Aldava
Aldava is the heart of Tivaria, it is home to the most ancient civilizations. The events of Aldava influence all of Tivaria. Important nations such as the Empire and the fallen Alliance were located at Aldava. Aldava is bordered by the Straight Ocean to the west, the Frozen Sea to the north, Nubau Sea to the south and the Golden Sea to the south-east. The Borderland Mountains separate Aldava from Diang. Varenia The northernmost region of Aldava is the Kingdom of Varenia, a peninsula bordered by the Frozen Sea to the north, and Zaleida Mountains to the south. Varenia is the spiritual home of the Northmen. It means Motherland in the northern language. Dalia is the capital of the Kingdom of Varenia, the King and his court rule Varenia according to their ancient laws. Varenia is a cold land. It is arid to the north, but it is full of vegetation to the south. It rains almost every day, and it snows earlier and more often than in other parts of Aldava. Besides the peninsula, Varenia also consists of many small islands. The bulk of the population live in the southern areas of the peninsula. The Northmen of Varenia are notorious for being great sailors. They have traditionally been a nation in close relation to the sea, many Varenians are sailors, merchants, explorers... They are also famous for whaling. In 1255 of the Alliance Age Mailo, a Varenian, became the first person to circumnavigate Tivaria. Varenia was populated by one of the legendary Four Kings and his people in the early Age of Heroes. Varenia was one of the many nations that joined the Alliance, and it played a crucial role during the foundation of the Empire. Zaleida Mountains Zaleida Mountains is a mountain range that delimits the borders between Varenia and Altanor, although they belong to the Kingdom of Varenia. Zaleida Mountains divide the Varenian peninsula from mainland Aldava from west to east. The western part of Zaleida Mountains also borders with Trosengor, the Three Kingdoms Peak is a natural border that divides Varenia, Altanor and Trosengor. Altanor Altanor is the name of both the land and the capital of this nation of Sun Elves. Altanor is the first modern nation there are records of. Altanor is said to be the direct descendant of the Ancients, and mother to the Elves. Altanor is a fertile land, since it is surrounded by mountain ranges to the north and to the east, it has its own microclimate. The Sun Elves from Altanor produce cereals that are exported abroad. The elves of the four corners of the world have regularly meet in Naluima Temple over history, even if they were in war among them, to hold a council that decided what the Elves should do to face the constant threats of Tivaria. King Ladeoran of Altanor was the promoter of the Alliance. He held a council in Naluima Temple to convince the Elves to stop any wars they were involved in and to forge alliances to face the threat of the Four Devils. King Ladeoran later became the first Archon of the Alliance. In 1763, Altanor left the Alliance, causing its final collapse. Aureon Tesarian met the last remaining elves loyal to the Alliance in Naluima Temple, where he gained the support of the council. Aureon Tesarian defeated the King of Altanor in open combat, annexing Altanor back to the Alliance, marking a turning point in the civil war. Altanor became part of the Empire two years later, when the Senate named Aureon Emperor. It has been part of the Empire ever since. Triorvania The County of Triorvania is a land ruled by an ancient vampire aristocracy. Triorvania is located south of Altanor and west of the Borderland Mountains, the coastline of the Trident Bay. Triorvania is a sickening place, forests are dead, plants are withered. Mining operations provide the vampire count gold and iron enough to sustain an army. Triorvania was annexed to the Empire when they were crushed by the Empire and the new Count of Triorvania, Veaceslav Lemidov, sweared loyalty to the Emperor and the Gods. Borderland Mountains The Borderland Mountains is a mountain range loacted in the eastern side of Aldava. It is a natural border between Aldava and Diang. The Borderland Mountains is the home of the Dwarves. High Sokreik is the capital of the Borderland Mountains, Gruinik Clan rules over the rest of the Dwarven clans. Tauwerna Clan, Gruinik Clan, Nominor Clan, Pferd Clan, Kaleido Clan and Ceinir Clan are the Dwarven clans that compose the complex net of underground cities of the Dwarves. Since the Borderland Mountains lie in the border between Aldava and Diang, it is a very busy place. Merchants of both sides of the world cross the Borderland Mountains every day. Sildir River Sildir River is the longest river of Aldava. It works as a natural border between Altanor and the Central Land. The river bank of Sildir River is very rich in food, so it is an optimal place for the nomadic tribes of the Favian Plain. Centaur and Minotaur tribes often wander around Sildir River. Lisuria Forest Lisuria Forest is the oldest forest over Tivaria. The forest grew around The First Tree. Lisuria Forest became the home of the Wood Elves during the Age of Creation. The Wood Elves split from the Sun Elves looking for a closer relation with nature. They built the kingdom of Melatona, who sweared to protect the forest from any threat. Lisuria Forest is also home to diverse treemen. Treemen are the protectors of this sacred forests. They only allow crossing the forest to travellers who make an offering to the forest and swear not to harm it. They are not aggressive by nature, by they will protect Lisuria Forest at any cost if threatened. The First Tree was corrupted by the Four Devils during their attempt to conquer Tivaria. Fairies were the only beings able to save the Tree. Treemen from Lisuria Forest allowed Fairies to reside in The First Tree ever since in exchange for their invaluable help. Fairies nowadays use their magic to heal The First Tree whenever it gets damaged. Lisuria Forest was part of the Alliance first, and then part of the Empire. The inhabitants of Lisuria do not care very much about what goes around outside the forest, as long as it does not influence them, so they are happy to be protected by powerful allies. Favian Plain The Favian Plain is a vast plain located in the central part of Aldava. It is bordered by Sildir river at the north, and the Crystaline Bay to the south. The Favian plain is home to numberless races: Humans, Minotaur hordes, Centaur tribes and Fauns among others. Maogeitanei, a sacred city for Centaurs, is located in the Favian Plain. It is also a prosperous merchant city, it attracts merchants from nearby countries who buy Centaur products and sell them in their home countries for a greater profit. The Favian Plain is considered to be no man's land, it has hosted hundreds of battles over the centuries. With the creation of the Empire, it has become a safer place, although there are always new conflicts arising. Central Land The Central Land, as it was known to the Ancients, is the heart of Aldava itself. It is located around the Sildir River, it contains the northern part of the Favian plain, as well as more northern territory. The most important city in The Central Land is the renowned Arecia, the biggest city over the known world. It is the political, econimical and cultural center of the Central Land. It was built during the reign of Archon Ladeoran, over the ruins of an ancient city that predates the Age of Heroes. The Central land is a very fertile land. The climate is hot and pleasant for the most part of the year. Wine, olive oil and wheat production provide both a good nourishment and profit to the citizens of the Central Land. The Central Land used to be divided into petty kingdoms, mainly human and elven, until the creation of the Empire. Emperor Aureus Tesarian unified the kingdoms of the Central Land, who would make up the the bulk of his army. Trosengor Trosengor is the land of the Orcs. This beastly race erected its civilization in the northern coast of Aldava. Trosengor is full of strongholds and fortresses, Orcs are a bellicose race by nature, when they are not at war among themselves they launch attacks to neighbouring countries. Gurtwoth is the capital city of Trosengor. It is a dreamlike city inside an inpenetrable fortress. It is the zenith of the Orc civilization, some of the best master crafters of the world are trained within the walls of Gurtwoth. Contrary to popular belief, Orcs can be good blacksmiths, jewellers and artisans. Trolls and Goblins also infest the lands of Trosengor. Goblins mostly gather in the northeastern part of Trosengor, at the foot of Zaleida Mountains. Trosengor has been at constant war with neighbouring countries: Altanor, Avulea, the Central Land, Varenia and even the sourthern lands have suffered the attacks of the Orcs armies. Nonetheless, the conquests of the Orcs do not last long enough to secure their new borders, so they are pushed back to their land time and again. Haunted Pass The Haunted Pass is the most fearsome place in Tivaria. The Haunted Pass conects the Republic of Avulea to the Central land, it is a mountain pass infested by vile creatures. Harpies, Gryphons, undead creatures torment the unwary travellers who dare to cross the Haunted Pass. But if the Haunted Pass is known for something, is for werewolves. Werewolves can be heard howling at night, searching for an easy prey. The Haunted Pass has attracted the imagination of many storywriters, there are dozens of songs and stories about beasts the live in the Haunted Pass. Parent tell their kids that if they behave badly they will take them to the Haunted Pass. Avulea Avulea, or the Republic of Avulea, is a Sun Elven democracy located at the northwestern coast of Aldava. Avuleans take pride of their in their political system, they believe that what it is best for the majority, it is best for the country. The level of education of the ordinary people is substantially higher than any other place. All Avuleans are required to know reading and writing. Therefore, it is one of the most advances nations in Aldava. Avulea consists of green forests and fields. Avuleans are known for taming any beast, they have tamed a very rare flying animal known as Pegasus that can only be found along the Avulean coast. Moreover, they have also tamed Water Dragons, which they use in their armies. Avulea is also the name of the capital city of the Republic of Avulea. It is a coastal city with a lot of commercial activity. They have important trade agreements with the Sea Elves of Predora Archipelago. Valia Valia is the land of the Moon Elves. Unlike the Sun Elves, the Moon Elves are not so versed on the art of diplomacy. Therefore, they do not have much contact with the outer world. The Moon Elves are a mystical race, which carries out its activities at night. Valia has been at war with Astorga innumerable times. Their historical dispute has endured until modern times, representatives of both nations have demanded in the Senate to support their cause multiple times. The Empire has to mediate often in order to avoid open war between the two provinces. Crystaline Bay The Crystaline Bay is located in southern Aldava. It has a characteristic shape that reminds of a heart. It is very abundant in fish and shellfish. Yet, it also contains dangerous aquatic beasts such as Hydras and Water Dragons. Astorga The Kingdom of Astorga is famous for its castles. Astorga is a human kingdom. It is full of impregnable fortresses. Knightly Orders have a high reputation. Astorga and Valia have been at war since the Age of Heroes. Humans and Dark Elves have such a deep aversion that they seat at opposite sides of the Senate. Astorga has also suffered the attacks of the Ogres of Meron Swamp. Meron Swamp is a cursed place for Astorgans, many armies have been ambushed while they disinfested the swamp of Ogres. Astorga has been one of the last nations to join the Empire. After being at war with them for a few centuries, Astorga finally joined the Empire when King Marnick and Emperor Aureon III met at the coastal city of Mirada and signed the Southern Treaty. The Kingdom of Astorga became a province of the Empire, but it kept certain autonomy compared to other provinces. In addition, Aureon III married Marnick's daughter, to further secure the treaty. Meron Swamp Meron Swamp is the native home of the Ogres. The swamp is an arid, dirty place. The mud and narrow roads make it difficult to cross. Ogres are not very intelligent creatures, so they mostly live in small communities. Obstigi now works as a sort of capital for the Ogres. An Ogre warlord gained control of the Meron Swamp in the early 25th century, establishing a more centralised kingdom. When war fervour increases, they join other clans to raid nearby nations. Avulea, Valia or the western cities of the Central Land have suffered waves of Ogre attacks. However, Astorga has suffered the most the attacks of the Ogres. They are traditional allies of Trosengor, many Ogres serve as elite units in the Orc armies. The Ogres of Meron Swamp have been relatively quiet recently. The Empire fears that they will soon launch an attack on their borders. Maola Mountains Maola Mountains is a mountain range located in the western coast of Aldava. The Dwarven Ulmeir Clan controls these mountains. The Ulmeir Clan is an ally of Astorga against the Dark Elves of Valia. They are also in close contact with their relatives of the Borderland Mountains. Unlike most Dwarven Clans, the Ulmeir Clan does not only hold strongholds in the mountains. They have also built cities in valleys and rivers, comparable to elven architecture. Therefore, Dwarves of Ulmeir Clan are more used to travelling to the cities of neighbouring nations. Artosa Artosa is the only known city built by the Giants. It lies west of the Favian Plain and south of the Haunted Pass. The city wall of Artosa is known as the Artosa Wall, and it is considered one of the Seven Wonders of Tivaria. It was built by the Giants back in the Age of Heroes. Almost a hundred Giants populate the city. Artosa has never been captured by an enemy army. Its inpenetrable walls have protected the home of the Giants from any threat. Artosa is now part of the Empire. The economy of Artosa relies on their exports, Giants are master crafters. Their tools and weapons are coveted by many nobles, but only those with enough money can afford to buy them.